


Two Consenting Bicycle Repair Men

by shambling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hives, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: This idea comes from a friend, you know who you are





	Two Consenting Bicycle Repair Men

**Author's Note:**

> This idea comes from a friend, you know who you are

In a cottage on the South Downs live two men, well, man shaped things. One is tall and angular and hard to like, fiercely intelligent, and prickly. The other is softer, kinder, but still just as intelligent, slightly shorter and rounded at the edges. 

They live in a cottage on the South Downs, enjoying their hobbies and one another’s company, more or less. The garden is lush and green and contains a number of hives. 

Aziraphale keeps bees.

Crowley keeps wasps.


End file.
